Spirit Brawler
Eighteen years after the event of Emerald Port Island (DISCORD VERSION, NOT SOLO VERSION).. Synopsis In the Highschool of Kobayashi High in Emerald Port Island, a young boy by the name of Naoki Ishida studies. Living an average life with an average family, he doesn't have much to note. He does okay in class, is comfortable with his social status, but is mostly an outcast. Constantly bullied by the popular girl and her clique. Mana Tajima is a constant thorn to Naoki and his friends, as both share a mutual hate for each other. Not even wishing for anything special in life, the both experience something very bizarre: they wake up in each other's bodies. Forcing to interact and pretend to be each other: will they ever switch back? Or will they be stuck like this: permanently? ..And, with Emerald Port Island being famous to housing TWO world ending events, the spirit world portal opening and the rise of Mu..How does this relate to the fated "Third Doomsday?" Main Characters * Naoki Ishida: Gender: Male. Age 16. A senior. A level headed and honest boy. He's very average in many aspects of his life. Family life, Social life, school life, everything seems to be normal with him. The only thing that can ever be considered abnormal is that he's a sort of outcast in school, but even other people talk to him.. Without much quirks, he's cursed with one quirk: being swapped with Mana Tajima. Soul Weapon are the Soul Gloves. Blue glowing gloves that have powerful punching force. Its unique ability is that 1 finger can be shot off the glove, dealing massive damage equivalent to x10 of a force of a normal punch. Naoki can only shoot 10 per 4 hours, however, and each shot reduces his punching force. * Mana Tajima: Gender: Male. Age 17. A senior. A hot-headed and manipulative girl. Being known as the head popular girl, she's the type to step on people's heads to get where she wants. With a large presence in school, getting on her bad side means a lifetime of bullying. She doesn't value friendships..But, someone with strong empathy would know she's hiding her true feelings on many things. With a major presence and a powerful clique, she then drops to the bottom after being swapped with Naoki Ishida. Soul Weapon is the Soul Bow. It's an orange bow with odd patterns that can convert real arrows to 10 spirit arrows. Its unique ability is that she can rebound the already shot arrows and control them with her mind, with the cost of needing a lot of focus. * Usagi Watcher: Gender: Female. Age 16. A senior. A seemingly sassy and rash girl, but secretly kindhearted and selfless. Before she joined the popular clique, she was an oddball girl with a passion for Science and Chemistry. However, as soon as she joined the popular clique last year, she became a generic sassy girl who blindly followed Mana. She used to be childhood friends with Naoki, until a big fight happened in their freshman years. With the swap..Does she have a chance of reconnecting with Naoki? Soul weapon is the Float Spear. It's a well made spear with a sharp point. Its unique ability is that it allows Usagi to change the gravity of 1 object or person at the time, usually herself, but it cannot be used on other humans without consent. * Kento Maruhata: Gender: Male. Age: 15. A junior. A softspoken and smug boy, he doesn't talk much unless he's with friend. Being a childhood and family friend to Naoki Ishida, the two have always gotten along together. Even though he struggles in class, he still manages to maintain a good attitude. To the outside perspective, he seems depressed and moody, but to his closest friends he's uplifting and positive. However, despite this, he's bullied a lot by Mana Tajima's clique. When he is, those are the only times he's ever depressed. Will he be able to deal with her in disguise after the body swap? Soul weapon is the 1/2 Soul Blade. It's a katana, but only 1/2 of its blade is present. Its unique ability is that it can turn in to the full Blade for 30 seconds, allowing Kento to shoot sword beams and even cut through dimensions. After the 30 seconds, there's a 5 minute cooldown however. Episodes I'll write these in order when I feel like it. * Episode 1: "Divine Punishment". After another average day in Naoki's life with the exception of a fight with Mana, he wakes up..To an even worse day. In Mana's body and in her home. The two must now work out how this happened and how to deal with it. * Episode 2:"In-fighting". Mana is getting restless in Naoki's body. She tries her best to ruin Naoki's current friendships. Meanwhile, Naoki is having trouble dealing with Mana's club, swim team. * Episode 3:"You told what?!". Naoki is approached by his best friend, Kento Maruhata, as Kento confesses his love to Naoki in Mana's body. Accidentally saying yes, an anxious Naoki must ask an angered Mana for help. * Episode 4:"This is getting out of hand". Naoki and Mana, now truly fed up with each other begin huge changes with their lives, while Usagi has to be the straight man in the dynamic for once. * Episode 5:"Day of the Party". Naoki has to hold Mana's monthly party, wherein he must uphold Mana's reputation in one of the most important parties of the popular kids in school. * Episode 6:"Thanks for everything". Fed up with Mana's neglectful family, Naoki runs away from home seeking to return everything to normal * Episode 7:"Makai opens Up". Nobuko Muramata uses the third wish to open the Gates of Makai. A mass wide evacuation happens for the whole island, but Naoki and Mana are trapped surrounded in school! * Episode 8 "With the Professionals". Usagi states that her parents have supernatural powers and might be able to train the gang. Naoki and co now train under Usagi's blind father, but can he really help them control their soul weapons? * Episode 9 "Mana and Kento". The gang is split up by a demon with powerful peripheral abilities. Mana and Kento must escape a devil prison whilst coming to terms with what happened when they were 14. * Episode 10 "Naoki and Usagi". The gang is split up by a demon with powerful peripheral abilities. Naoki and Usagi get lost in the bamboo forest of lovers. They must find out how to outwit the demon who resides in the forest whilst coming to terms with what happened when they were 14. * Episode 11 "Bad Apple". The gang finally meet up once again, but their short reunion is interrupted with Nobuko discovering an ancient Mu Relic that can wipe out the whole world. * Episode 12 "In the Final". Naoki faces Nobuko once and for all at the top of the tower.